Baron Zemo (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = | aemh = | voice = Robin Atkin Downes | other = The Avengers: United They Stand }} Baron Zemo is a member of and the . He is one of 's most fearsome foes alongside . Biography Baron Heinreich Zemo was the leader of , a terrorist organization that plunged the world into World War II. He valiently led his forces as they conquered all of Europe. Along with , he was espically involved in the bio-weapons division of HYDRA. When Captain America arrived on the scene and aided the Allies in their battles against HYDRA, Zemo created their version of the "Super-Soldier Serum". The result was the megalomanical Red Skull, he commanded the forces of HYDRA, intensifying the war. In 1944, while on a mission to defeat Zemo in , Captain America discovered one of his latest nightmares, . Intending to infect and annihilate the Allied forces, the Baron was stopped by Cap. In the ensuing fight, a large batch of the Virus was drenched upon Zemo, adhering his mask right to his face and infecting his vital bodily systems. From that day he swore revenge, but upon Captain America's presumed demise at the end of the war, Zemo was left without a reason to continue. He went into hiding alongside Arnim, who has been using his machines to keep the Virus at bay, and Zemo alive. This process kept him alive for decades, until his eventual capture by They imprisoned him in the secret underwater facility known as the . For six years he was incarcerated in maximum security, until a mysterious power failure caused a mass breakout at all four Supervillain Prisons, allowing him to escape. Upon his freedom, he confronted Baron Strucker at the HYDRA Island base. He learns that , his right hand man during WWII, took over as leader during his absence. Zemo tries to take back control of his organization, until a HYDRA agent reports that Captain America has been found, alive. He forgets trying to reclaim HYDRA, and sets out to destroy his old nemesis once and for all. After finding Arnim Zola and receiving a needed treatment for Virus X, he borrows one of his monstrous creations, , to distract the . As they battle the creature on , he sends another to the Avengers Mansion to deal with . Once she is taken care of, Zemo confronts Captain America, for the first time in decades. He has the upper hand, and nearly kills Captain America after disarming him, but the aids Cap and returns his shield. Zemo is defeated, but he detonates a bomb that destroys part of the mansion. He makes his escape, limping, while Cap saves the unconscious Wasp from the blast. Furious that Cap defeated him, and that Doughboy failed him, Zemo returns to Arnim's hideout. He vows now to destroy all the Avengers for denying him his revenge. But upon entering the hideout, he discovers the and the , standing over the unconscious Arnim Zola. Enchantress then tells Zemo she comes offering a proposition. Later, she and Zemo find and reassemble , aka "Wonder Man", after his ionic energy form destabilized while fighting the Avengers. They offer him the chance to be restored to human form, if he helps them destroy the Avengers ( ). Soon after that, he recruited the to his cause. After that, he, Enchantress, Executioner, Simon, and Vanko found the dying in the , after being defeatd by the . With Blonsky recruited, the were formed, with the sole task of destroying the Avengers. First, Enchantress lured Wasp into a trap, attacked and confronted by all the members. Zemo used her security pass to infiltrate the , where Dynamo defeated , who was caught off guard whie checking his . Enchantress then tricked Hulk, and exiled him to the realm of the s, leaving Captain America left to defeat. Simon and Executioner took him down, while Zemo mockingly had the last laugh. After luring Thor back to the Mansion, Zemo believes he now has all the Avengers defeated. Zemo begins to toy with imprisoned Captain America, he also let slip that he's working without someone that will ensure he will finally rule the world. Its around this time that Hawkeye and Black Panther catch the Masters of Evil off guard and begin taking them down one by one. After capturing them as well, they reveal to Zemo that they were simply a diversion, while the shrunken crept back into his labs. Pym appears and uses his technology to destabilize Simon, while and Panther free the rest of the Avengers. Near defeat, the Enchantress teleports the Masters to safety, back to Arnim's laboratory. He later reappears leading the team once again against the Avengers now added Chemistro, Living laser and Grey gargoyle ( before persumbly killed by Executioner ). Though Zemo knows Enchantress and Executioner attempt to betrayed him ( for the suspicions after they said Grey Gargoyle not survive the battle with them ), he still do exactly as their plan. While the rest of the Master of Evil guard the stone and fight each member of the Avengers, Zemo fights Thor with the help of Enchantress. After this, he attempts to activate the Norn stones so the army of Asgard will invade earth. Thor warn him that Enchantress just using him, but he already knows and never trust her at beginning, as he put the same colars on her neck ( which the Red Skull also once used to control all of the Asgard warrios in the past) and demand Enchanstress to make all of Army of Asgard to obey him. Thor manage to break free by getting his hammer back, knock Zemo out and tell all of the Avenger to destroy the stone at allcost, His fate is unconfirmed, though Captain America doubts he died from it. Abilities Though he does not have any powers, Zemo is a master combatant and a scientific genius. His combat skills show that he could easily subdue Grim Reaper, a master combatant himself, and knock down Abomination despite the latter being much larger than him. Background Baron Zemo was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. He is based on the more famous and original Heinrich Zemo. However, the design on the series is closer to his son Helmut Zemo. In the Comics He was designing a type of glue during World War II. Captain America threw his shield and the glue got on his face permanently bonding his mask to his face. It was Baron Zemo who was responsible for the death of Bucky and freezing of Captain America, not Red Skull. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Heinrich Zemo (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Heinrich Zemo (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Masters of Evil (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)